Forgiven
by Sappho.br
Summary: Amar não é fácil. Quando você deixa seu cérebro tomar conta de você, mais ainda. O que é necessário para ser feliz, para se permitir amar e viver isso? Até onde as pessoas precisam chegar, viver e sofrer pra demonstrar que te amam? (Inspirada por Forgiven da banda Within Temptation)


**Forgiven**

-Precisamos conversar.

As feições da Xerife eram sérias, a mão em sua cintura acentuava isso, mas a prefeita não pareceu se preocupar. Emma deveria saber que o que elas tinham era privado e não para ser discutido em seu escritório na prefeitura.

-Agora não, Xerife Swan.

-Agora, Regina. Você não está vendo que isso está acabando com a gente?

-Isso o que?

Ela olhou-a com a sobrancelha negra perfeitamente arqueada, parando de digitar um relatório e cruzando os braços por sobre a mesa.

-Você! Esse seu jeito estúpido. Eu não sou uma idiota, Regina. Eu quero você, eu quero Henry, eu quero uma família. Eu quero que eu e você seja um "nós". Eu quero ser feliz com você e quanto mais perto eu chego com mais força você me afasta.

-Já conversamos sobre isso.

-Não, não conversamos. Você não fala, você escuta e deixa tudo o que eu falei entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro, como se eu fosse, sei lá, uma idiota.

-Eu adoro você.

-Adora? Sério? Você me adora?

-Sim.

-Eu não quero que você me adore, Regina. Eu queria que você me amasse.

A cara da prefeita caiu com aquilo, mas antes que ela pudesse responder Emma já tinha batido a porta, saindo correndo para casa, não suportaria mais um segundo ali.

_Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so, it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again?  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
Oh, time has passed you by_

Regina olhou para a porta e suspirou. Sabia que amava Emma, mas por que tinha tanto medo e assumir o que sentia? De finalmente se entregar para a felicidade naquelas braços que tanto amava?

Não sabia. Essa noite mudaria algo, sabia que agora não iria adiantar mais nada, tentaria pedir desculpas, dizer o que sentia. Não assumiria o compromisso, o namoro. Não ainda, era fraca demais pra comprometer sua vida por alguém, precisaria de muito mais que apenas entender que a amava e vice e versa, precisava sentir que o mundo acabaria, precisava sofrer.

Era estúpida demais, cabeça dura demais. Não conseguia mais trabalhar, definitivamente, não conseguia. Devia correr pra casa e preparar o jantar, arrumar tudo e convidá-la para ir lá. Para jantarem juntas. Ser o mais romântica que conseguiria.

Sorriu com os pensamentos ao deixar o escritório, imaginando a surpresa de sua amada ao ver tudo o que tinha em mente de preparar.

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am left in silence_

Emma estava cansada de todas aquelas discussões sem sentindo, elas se amavam. Faria tudo por Regina e sabia que isso era recíproco, mas por que diabos ela não cedia? Podiam se amar, esconder o relacionamento e viver como duas criminosas, mas quando tinha alguém presente, qualquer um, pronto: a mulher se transformava.

As lágrimas corriam por seus olhos, por seu rosto na medida que ia colocando todas suas coisas dentro do pequeno fusca, não tinha muito e nem queria levar tudo, só recomeçar sua vida longe dali.

Fechou o carro e respirou fundo, olhando ao redor, confusa. Sentia em seu coração que deveria ficar, deveria suportar aquilo, aguentar. Mas não era forte. Estava cansada de ter que suportar tudo sozinha, estava cansada de viver sozinha.

_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven  
_

As lágrimas da loura turvavam sua visão, estava de noite e chovia torrencialmente. Os clarões seguidos pelas fortes trovoadas praticamente anunciavam uma tragédia, anunciavam um desastre, o caos.

Emma não estava enxergando mais nada, tudo o que conseguira ver foi o forte clarão vindo em sua direção, sentir o cinto pressionar seu pescoço, seu peito e o corpo ser balançado violentamente para todos os lados.

_I watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away_

Regina pode sentir uma dor forte, excruciante no peito, como se seu coração parasse de bater naquele momento. O ar acabou faltando e teve que se manter apoiada sobre o balcão para não desmoronar.

O desespero fora enorme, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer sem pedir permissão, o coração parecia se arrastar ao bater, como se fosse quase impossível de continuar seu serviço.

Pegou o celular e ligou para o número que estava na memória. A cada toque sem atender era como se uma faca fosse enfiada em suas costas. Estava entrando em desespero.

Ligou para a casa que Emma dividia com os pais e logo que uma voz femina atendeu ela disparou:

-Onde ela está? Onde Emma está?

Silencio foi sua resposta, pode ouvir o som da hesitação ali e sentiu como se estivesse morrendo aos pouquinhos.

-Por favor, quem quer que seja, me diga onde ela está.

-Ela foi embora, Regina. Ela não disse para onde, só disse que iria embora.

-Há quanto tempo ela saiu?

-Eu não sei... Provavelmente algumas horas.

-Obrigada.

Desligou o telefone e não teve nem tempo de rediscar para Emma, ele tocou.

-Emma, meu amor.

-Não, minha Senhora, eu sou do grupo de paramédicos que atendeu ao acidente na estrada 306 sentido Manhattan. Estou ligando para esse número que estava como número de Emergencia da Senhorita Emma Swan, Xerife da cidade de Storybrooke, Maine.

-Onde ela está? O que houve? Ela está bem?

-Ela está a caminho do hospital, senhora. Acalme-se, por favor.

Regina respirou fundo, tentando, sem sucesso algum, se acalmar. Só ficava mais e mais nervosa a cada segundo.

-O acidente foi feio, senhora, mas não temos noção da gravidade dos ferimentos por enquanto. Estamos levando-a para o Hospital-Escola do Maine e ela entrará em cirurgia, você poderia vir para a cidade?

-Estou indo.

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
And here I am left in silence  
_

Os médicos fizeram tudo o que podiam, mas o coração simplesmente não aguentara. O coração de Emma estava estragado demais para que tivesse algum reparo.

Regina estava esperando-a em desespero na sala de espera. Acompanhara cada segundo depois que Emma fora para o quarto, não sairia de seu lado, não sairia de perto dela nunca mais.

A única chance da loura seria encontrar um coração compatível, mas não conseguiam. Testaram várias doações, mas a compatibilidade nunca saia de 4/16¹ e teria que ser no mínimo 12/16 para que Emma suportasse e tivesse chances de sobreviver.

Seu tempo estava acabando. A cada novo coração, a cada nova ideia descartada a morena ficava mais e mais desesperada, simplesmente inconsolável. Não podia perdê-la. Não agora.

Não agora que descobrira que ela era sua vida, seu tudo.

_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven  
_

Emma finalmente acordou do coma induzido, o transplante havia sido um sucesso. Sentia-se meio zonza por tudo, pelos medicamentos, pela dor que ainda sentia. Não sabia, mas seu coração for a arrancado de seu peito e substituído por outro e, mesmo com os medicamentos, sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma, o dano fora permanente.

Era isso o que Regina fazia, arrancava o coração das pessoas e a forçava a viver sem eles.

_I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you?  
Why did fate deceive me?  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence?__  
_

O médico adentrou no quarto onde Emma repousava, ela já estava bem e seria liberada, passara um mês apagada e não tinha noção do que acontecera naquele tempo todo. Ela sorriu fracamente olhando-o, precisava entender o que havia acontecido.

-Doutor? O que houve?

-Uma batida de carro. Você teve sorte.

-Eu tive? Por quê?

-Está inteira, só precisou de um transplante.

-Transplante?

-Seu coração. Foi a única perda. Mas conseguimos um doador compatível.

-Doador? Digo, vivo?

O médico assentiu, fazendo a loura se assustar e olhar pra ele, que tentou acalmá-la.

-Não conseguimos combinar com ninguém, no país inteiro. Então aquela moreninha de cabelo curto implorou para que tirássemos o coração dela, tivemos que ir à juízo, mas ela ganhou a causa e você ganhou a vida.

-Vocês não deviam permitir que minha mãe fizesse isso!

Emma estava meio alterada, olhando-o então ele negou, olhando-a.

-A prefeita. Ela disse que você deveria viver. Deixou uma carta para você, está dentro da gaveta. – O médico preparou-se pra sair do quarto e sorriu. –E você está liberada.

Emma estava em choque, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. O desespero para ler a carta era enorme, queria que fosse só uma brincadeira, não poderia viver assim.

"Emma,

Antes de tudo, preciso que saiba, mais uma vez, que sou péssima com essas coisas, eu nunca fui romântica ou carinhosa, mas eu te amei com tudo o que eu tenho, com todo o meu coração.

Você sempre foi melhor que eu, isso é quem você é. A esperança, a salvação.  
Sei que você vai me odiar pelo que fiz, mas espero que entenda que eu jamais poderia permitir que você fosse, que eu jamais permitiria te abandonar sem dar tudo de mim, como você sempre fez em tudo, dando tudo de você, mesmo que doesse.

Eu precisei fazer isso, por você, por Henry e por todos os outros. Por egoísmo também, Emma. Eu jamais suportaria viver sem você.

Me perdoe por não entender isso antes, por ter que sentir como seria te perder para perceber que você tinha todo o meu coração, que eu jamais amei alguém como amei a você.

Tudo o que eu peço é que viva comigo e permita que esse pedacinho de mim a faça, finalmente, feliz como eu jamais pude fazer.

Sua Regina.

Ps: Eu te amo com todo o meu coração."

_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven_


End file.
